Speak No Evil
by Mekyo-dreams
Summary: A girl transfers to Seiyo Academy. However, she doesn't have the ability to speak. Please R&R.


See No Evil

A girl enrolls into Seiyo Gakuen. She's mute.

* * *

A black car pulled out n front of Seiyo Academy.

A new girl popped out. She looked like a first grader. She had pale, white hair in twin braids that went a couple inches past her shoulders. Her orange eyes looked exictied. She wore the uniform normally, but with dark blue thigh-high socks. She held a white board under her right arm with a black marker attached with a red string. while she held her bag with her right hand. She out it down to wave to the car then picked it up again.

"This school looks fun!" said a little figure next to her head. She was a tiny little girl with blue hair, down and messy. Her blue eyes looked equally excited as well as full of mischief. Her jeans were ripped and she had on a red shirt and a red bandanna. Her name was Suki. "Let's go, Kuy!" She said.

Kuy just nodded and walked to the school's doors entering it. Everyone was looking at her, she just ignored them. After all she was use to it. Not everyday you see a person with pale hair, or orange eyes, or carrying around a white board.

She walked to the principles office and was waiting for a student to show her to her class. She was just writing on her board doodling every now and then.

"Hello!?" Yaya said walking in the office. She walked up to the new girl. "My name's Yaya Yuiki! Nice to meet you!" She said smiling big.

_"My name's Kuy Kurosaki. Nice to meet you too!"_ was written on the board that the girl was holding.

Yaya looked at it for a minute, then spoke again. "Why are you using a board to speak?" She asked.

_"I have a disability that won't let me speak_._"_ Kuy wrote. She saw Pepe and smiled at her and pointed at a corner of her white board which said, _"She's cute!"_

"Hm?" Yaya asked.

"Kuy thinks your Shugo Chara is cute. Is it hard to understand!?" Suki said popping up from behind the white board.

"Oh! Arigato!" Yaya said smiling. "Your kawii as well." She stated. "Our class is this way! Come, come!" She said pulling Kuy out of the room. "Is that your real hair color? And eye color?"

Kuy just sighed and nodded.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" Yaya asked.

"She's tired of that question. AND SHE'S NOT A TUG-OF-ROPE!!" Suki said yelling at Yaya.

"Oh. But it's pretty! I haven't met anyone with white hair!" Yaya exclaimed.

_"Thanks for the complement." _Kuy wrote after Yaya let her go so she could write.

"This way! Come on!" Yaya said re-tugging her arm down the hall.

"She's not a doll! Let go of her!!" Suki yelled.

Kuy was just being tugged behind Yaya.

"Mina-sensai! We have a new class mate!" Yaya announced pulling Kuy inside the classroom.

"Why not just introduce yourself. I have to get the right paper from the office." She said leaving.

Kuy went up to the blackboard and grabbed chalk to write on the board: _"Hello! My name is Kuy Kurosaki. And yes, this is my real hair and eye color. Also, I'm a mute."_

Once she backed up a little the classmates starting asking questions.

"Are you really a mute?" One asked.

Kuy nodded.

"Amazing. I've never meet an actual mute!" Another said with amazement.

They all started crowding around her. She was dizzy looking all around her.

"Hey!" Yaya said. "Let her sit down at least." She then grabbed Kuy's arm and pulled her to a seat. "This way! You sit next to me!" She said.

As soon as Kuy sat down, the teacher came back in and the other students sat down. The teacher saw the writing on the board.

"Kurosaki-san! You wrote it, you erase it!" She said handing an eraser to Kuy.

Kuy stood up and started erasing what she wrote. While she was erasing, the teacher was talking about last nights homework. By the time Kuy was done, the teacher was handing out a test.

"Kurosaki-san, you don't have to take it." The teacher said.

Kuy just nodded and took out a notebook and started writing in it. She didn't stop until it was lunchtime.

~*Lunch Time*~

"Kuy-chan!" Yaya screamed.

Kuy was startled and fell back.

"Ah. Gomen." Yaya said helping her up. She saw the notebook and looked at it. "What is that your writing?"

_"A song. My older sister loves to sing so I write songs for her to sing."_ Kuy wrote.

"Your older sister can speak?" Yaya asked.

_"My oldest sister is blind, my other sister is death."_ Kuy wrote.

"Wow!" Yaya said.

"Where's the food? I'm starving." Suki said.

"You need patience." Yaya said."If you bring lunch, you can eat wherever you want. Otherwise, you have to wait a long time." Yaya explained. She looked at Kuy and Suki seeing them eating an obento. "Oi! Share that with Yaya, please?" She asked pulling out the puppy eyes.

Kuy pulled out another obento and gave it to her. _"I had to much. Here."_ She wrote handing it to her.

"Thank-you, Kuy-chan!" Yaya said opening it up and eating it.

They ate lunch in silence, well Yaya was talking about the Guardians and Kuy was just nodding along.

*~*After School~*~

"Kuu-chan! Kuu-chan!" Yaya said kneeling next to her. Kuy looked at her. "I want you to meet the other Guardians. Come on! Come on!" Yaya said dragging her to the door.

_"Gomen, Yaya-chan. But I need to get home. Also, if I do have plans, I have to tell my driver and father ahead of time. I can try to come tomorrow though." _Kuy wrote.

"Awww! Okay. Ja Ne Kuu-chan." Yaya said sadly waving goodbye.

Kuy waved goodbye, and then grabbed her things.

She went outside and played tic-tac-toe with Suki while waiting for the car.

The black car came and everybody who was around watched as Kuy went in the car. There was a maid in the middle if the back seat.

"How was your day, Kuy-sama?" the driver asked.

Kuy put her hand on the maid's. "It was very exciting." came the maids voice out of Kuy's mouth.

"It's a gift and a curse. To have a disability, but you can borrow from someone else. Only, they become disabled when your touching them, borrowing their voice. Or eyes. Or ears." Suki said.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
